Fade To Black
by lightning chrome
Summary: Padahal gelarku adalah pangeran. Namun kenyataannya aku hanyalah mesin pembunuh. Aku membunuh orang sesuai dengan perintah yang diberikan. Dan tidak perlu ada penyesalan atas dosa yang dilakukan. Karena mayat tidak bisa berbicara. Ch : Prolog II Uchiha Sasuke, update! mind to RnR? warning multipairing inside!
1. Prolog I Prince of War

_Padahal gelarku adalah pangeran_

_Namun kenyataannya aku hanyalah mesin pembunuh_

_Aku membunuh orang sesuai dengan perintah yang diberikan_

_Dan tidak perlu ada penyesalan atas dosa yang dilakukan_

_Karena mayat tidak bisa berbicara_

_._

**"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so." **  
** - William Shakespeare **

.

Inspiration Based from Fantasy and Reality

Genre : Advent, action, fantasy, hurt-comfort, romance

Warning : Bloody Scene, Danger, Many More**_  
_**

Character: Sasuke U. Hinata H. Gaara S.

Dont Like Dont Read

I do not own Naruto

.

.

**~FADE TO BLACK~**

**Lightning Chrome Present**

**PROLOG I : Prince of War  
**

Koak! Koak! Koak!

Gagak. Lagi-lagi mereka. Kawanan burung pembawa kematian. Terbang kesana kemari mencari calon korbannya. Mengitari langit dengan sayap hitamnya. Menebar terror dan ancaman mati bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sebagian bertengger di atas menara dan sebagian lagi sudah berani mendekati mangsanya. Berusaha mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk melepaskan rasa lapar perutnya.

Mata mereka tajam dan waspada. Mengamati sekelilingnya. Menjadi saksi akan pertempuran besar yang memakan ribuan jiwa. Kota yang semula indah telah lenyap berganti medan pertempuran yang dahsyat.

**AKABOSHI**, salah satu dari tujuh kota terkuat dalam sejarah, telah takluk dibawah seorang pemuda. Dengan kekuatan yang dimikinya pemuda tersebut sanggup meluluhlantahkan seluruh kota dan menghabisi para penduduknya, membuat kerajaan** Kiri** yang terkenal akan benteng kerajaannya yang kokoh -tidak dapat ditembus- hancur tak bersisa.

Tak ada lagi kerajaan yang bernama kerajaan Kiri. Tak ada lagi AKABOSHI yang menjadi ibu kotanya. Semuanya telah musnah berganti dengan kerajaan baru. Kerajaan yang kini dipimpin oleh pemuda yang menghancurkannya.

- _A lone Kingdom fighting to forestall the outer world from imposing its heretic order._

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onixnya yang segelap malam, bersender di tiang menara. Sesekali mata hitamnya melirik kawanan gagak -yang entah sejak kapan- mulai menjadi teman seperjalanannya. Bau darah yang kental dapat tercium dari baju perangnya. Membuat gagak-gagak tersebut terbang semakin mendekat karena mencium aroma tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau membunuh Jenderal Han!" maki seorang prajurit musuh. "Ayo, teman-teman...KITA BUNUH DIA!"

Sorot mata pemuda itu yang semula dingin melunak beberapa saat sebelum kembali menjadi tajam, tatkala melihat beberapa orang prajurit musuh yang masih hidup berusaha untuk menyerangnya. "Bodoh sekali." bisiknya. "HIYAAAAAA!" dengan cepat pemuda tersebut menarik pedangnya dan menebas musuh-musuhnya. Membuat mereka limbung dan mati bersimbah darah. Mata onixnya beralih memandang satu-satunya prajurit musuh yang tersisa.

Pelan-pelan ia beranjak dari posisinya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria tersebut. "J-jangan b-bunuh saya..." pintanya memohon belas kasihan. "T-tolong ampuni saya.." pintanya lagi. Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu memekik ketakutan. Mencoba mundur kebelakang namun jatuh dan dari dahinya mengalir darah.

Dengan cepat pemuda yang dijuluki '_Prince of War'_ tersebut menarik pedang kesayangannya dari sarungnya dan menempelkannya dengan tepat ke leher sang korban. Seketika itu juga prajurit AKABOSHI yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut terjebak dan tidak bisa kabur lagi. Ekspresinya semakin bertambah pucat ketika merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang ikut merinding -gemetaran-. Nyawanya saat ini telah berada di ujung tanduk. Luka di perut dan pelipis dahinya tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan kesakitan yang akan dihadapinya ketika pedang di lehernya mulai bertindak.

Dibandingkan dengannya ekspresi pemuda tersebut jauh berbeda. Sorot matanya yang tajam dan dingin seolah memberikan peringatan tersendiri, aura kelam ditubuhnya mampu meyakinkan lelaki tersebut, kalau sebentar lagi dia akan terbunuh. Mengingat seluruh teman dan keluarganya telah tewas... oleh pemuda tersebut.

Namun namanya juga manusia, dengan cara apapun mereka akan berusaha untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Entah apapun caranya, meskipun harus memohon-mohon meminta pengampunan. Lelaki tua tersebut memilih untuk melakukannya.

"T-tolong jangan bunuh s-saya..." pria tua tersebut memohon, "A-aku akan me-melakukan apapun asalkan tu-tuan mengampuni nyawa hamba..." pintanya diiringi isak tangis. "Saya mohon Yang Mu-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan, tanpa ragu pemuda tersebut mengayunkan pedang tajamnya. Menebas leher pria tersebut hingga kepalanya jatuh dan menggelinding membentur tiang. Darah merah menyembur membasahi baju dan wajah rupawan miliknya. Pedang kusanagi -pedang warisan kerajaan yang terkenal agung dan paling tajam karena ditempa oleh tukang besi terbaik yang pernah ada- kembali memakan korban.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang bersama teman-temanmu di alam sana." bisiknya pelan. Diraihnya kepala yang lepas itu dan dilemparkannya kesebuah lumbung padi yang berubah fungsi menjadi tempat penyimpanan mayat. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat orang menjadi mual.

Pemuda tersebut kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada sisa-sia benteng saat ini. Sesaat masih terbayang dalam ingatannya benteng yang kokoh dan tiang-tiang besar yang menyangga sebelum akhirnya hancur menjadi potongan batu jalanan.

**Beberapa jam yang lalu~**

"Rega, bagaimana keadaan di luar benteng?" tanya seorang prajurit pasukan Kiri. Pria yang dipanggil dengan Rega, melirik wajah temannya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengamati teropongnya. "Tetap sama seperti satu setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pasukan musuh." tukasnya dengan nada serius.

"Begitu ya. Bagaimana kalau kau hentikan pekerjaanmu sebentar dan ikut bersama kami?" Rega memandang Zie dengan wajah bertanya. "Lihat, aku dan Gery baru saja mendapatkan segentong bir untuk makan malam hari ini. Dan apa kau tahu?" Zie makin mendekatkan bibirnya seraya berbisik. "Bir ini didapat dari Oricon! Kau pasti suka." bujuknya setengah merayu sahabatnya.

"Benarkan itu? Aku mau!" namun sebelum sempat pergi ia kembali bertanya, "Tapi tunggu dulu. Siapa yang akan menggantikanku mengawasi gerbang? Jenderal Han sudah memerintahkanku untuk tetap bersiaga di tempat ini."

"Kalau soal itu tenang saja... Aku sudah meminta Ed untuk menggantikan posisimu sebentar." Zie merangkul tubuh rega. "Ayo kita minum kawan! Dan Ed... tolong ya!"

Pandangan mereka berdua berpindah melirik seorang pemuda berambut raven, "Baik." jawabnya.

"Siapa itu Ed? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." tanyanya penasaran sembari berbisik, menunjuk pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dia prajurit baru. Kudengar Jenderal Han mengangkatnya menjadi prajurit baru-baru ini. Aku sendiri juga heran. Tapi jika rumor itu benar pemuda itu pastinya orang yang hebat. Jarang-jarang jenderal kita meminta orang menjadi prajuritnya langsung tanpa tes terlebih dahulu." jawab Zie malas.

"Apa orang itu tidak terlalu mencurigakan?"

Zie mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa memangnya? Oh.. ayolah Reg, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Di benteng ini ada banyak prajurit yang menjaga gerbang. Terlebih lagi ini adalah benteng AKABOSHI yang tidak bisa ditembus. Jangankan satu atau dua prajurit musuh. Ratusan bahkan ribuan dari mereka juga mustahil untuk menembusnya."

Zie menariknya untuk mendekat, "Jenderal Han juga sudah pernah bilang padamu kan? Benteng ini dijaga oleh empat segel pelindung. Musuh tidak akan bisa menerobos masuk, selama keempat segel tersebut tidak berhasil dihancurkan. Dan yang lebih mustahil lagi, mereka harus mematahkan segel tersebut secara bersamaan. Jelas tidak mungkin kan menemukan dan menghancurkannya secara sekaligus?"

"Kau benar."

Zie tersenyum, "Nah, ayo kita pergi temank! Minum-minum." Rega menutup mulut sahabatnya itu, "Sst, kau jangan keras-keras."

"Ups." Zie nyengir. "Hehehe. Maaf." bisiknya yang disertai dengan tatapan memaklumi dari sahabatnya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka ada seringai tipis dari wajah salah seorang prajurit yang berada di sana. "Empat segel ya?" bisiknya terlampau pelan. Hingga tidak terdengar oleh para prajurit yang sedang berlalu lalang.

* * *

Jenderal Han, seorang pria berperawakan tinggi besar. Memiliki rambut hitam pendek yang disisir rapi hingga kebelakang. Kumisnya yang tipis menambah kewibawaan dari sang laksamana muda. Wajahnya oval dengan mata tajam beriris coklat. Dengan langkap tegap ia berjalan hingga sampai ke ruang istana utama.

Melihat kehadiran dari sang jenderal besar. Kaum bangsawan dan dewan menteri istana mundur memberi jalan untuk sang komandan pasukan. Dihadapannya duduk disinggasana kerajaan seorang pria paruh baya. Kulitnya berwarna agak gelap dengan sorot mata cerah. Umurnya hampir menginjak tujuh puluh tahun, namun karena kearifan dan kebijaksanaannya dalam memimpin rakyatnya, ia terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan usia aslinya. Kegagahan dan kewibawaannya sebagai raja negeri Kiri tampak begitu jelas dari pakaian dan mahkota yang dipakainya.

Sesekali ia mengelus janggutnya, seraya memikirkan sebuah ide.

"Yang Mulia." Jenderal Han berlutut memberi hormat. "Kami sudah menambahkan seratus prajurit baru untuk menjaga benteng perbatasan. Mereka semua sudah saya seleksi dari sekian banyak prajurit terbaik. Saya pastikan musuh kita kali ini akan takluk dibawah kekuatan Kiri."

Raja Kiri, Akatsuchi Akaboshi, bertanya seraya menimbang-nimbang, "Seratus? Apa kau sudah memeriksa semua latar belakang mereka, Jenderal Han?"

Pria tersebut mengangguk, "Tentu Yang Mulia. Saya sudah memeriksa semua latar belakang mereka guna mencegah para penyusup masuk. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah calon prajurit muda dari negeri kita yang ikut berperang demi negara ini. Sebagian yang lain adalah prajurit senior yang turut serta dalam perang sebelumnya." paparnya.

Raja Akatsuchi menghela nafas panjang, "Musuh kita kali ini adalah kerajaan Uchiha. Mereka dikenal sebagai prajurit yang kuat dan berkemampuan tinggi. Masing-masing dari mereka dipilih karena kekuatannya masing-masing. Terlebih lagi kudengar 'pangeran itu' juga ikut serta dalam peperangan kali ini. Tentu ini tidaklah mudah untuk kita."

Jenderal Han mengangguk seraya membenarkan, "Karena itulah saya menambahkan prajurit baru Yang Mulia. Tidak hanya itu saya sudah mengutus empat penyihir terbaik dari negeri ini untuk tetap bersiaga di masing-masing titik penjagaan batu bersegel. Selain itu para pasukan kita, pasukan pemanah maupun pasukan berkuda sudah siap menyerang jika musuh tiba nantinya."

"... Baguslah kalau begitu. Mereka berniat untuk menghancurkan negeri kita AKABOSHI dan mengambil alih kekuasaan. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada kerajaan-kerajaan sebelumnya. Semuanya atas perintah raja Fugaku. Orang itu..." Akatsuchi menggeram marah.

"Benar Yang Mulia. Mereka bermaksud mengambil harta berharga kerajaan Kiri. Shadow Crystal. Konon kekuatannya berisi kekuatan magis untuk memanggil para monster dari Dunia Kegelapan." Raja Kiri kembali melanjutkan, "Shadow Crystal adalah kristal berharga warisan dari nenek moyang yang dijaga secara turun temurun oleh keluarga AKABOSHI. Kristal tersebutlah yang menopang seluruh perdamaian dan kesejahteraan seluruh penghuni kerajaan. Jika kristal itu direbut bukan hanya negeri ini yang akan terancam bahaya, namun seluruh dunia juga."

"Untuk itulah saya ada disini Yang Mulia. Saya siap mempertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk melindunginya."

Raja Akatsuchi tersenyum senang, "Kau benar-benar jenderalku yang setia, Han!"

**.**

**_Satu-satunya kristal yang tersisa. Shadow Crystal, penenentu dari segala perang dingin yang ada didunia_**

**_Akankah semua ini berakhir? Ataukah ini baru permulaan dari semuanya?_**

**_._**

Kerajaan Kiri, dengan ibukotanya yang diambil dari raja yang memimpinnya, AKABOSHI, adalah sebuah kerajaan di dunia tengah. Sebuah negeri yang dipimpin oleh Rajanya yang dikenal sangat bijaksana. Di sekeliling negeri terdapat tembok raksasa yang mengitarinya. Para penduduk hidup dibawah naungan rajanya yang adil dan arif dalam memerintah rakyatnya. Seluruh rakyat bersuka cita untuk rajanya.

Namun semenjak peristiwa kematian permaisuri, raja mereka yang sangat mereka cintai terus menerus dirundung kesedihan. Seakan mengerti penderitaan orang nomor satu tersebut, mereka dengan ikhlas dan sukarela menyumbangkan tenaga dan kemampuannya untuk mengembangkan kerajaan. Memberikan kontribusi yang besar sebagai cara untuk menyenangkan hati sang raja.**  
**

Karena kebersamaan dan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada sang raja, akhirnya membuat semangat hidup AKATSUCHI kembali bangkit. Bersama-sama ia turut serta dalam perjuangan mempertahankan kota dari invasi negara lain. Sehingga membuat Kiri menjadi seperti sekarang. Benteng Tembok Negeri yang tidak bisa ditembus - oleh kerajaan manapun.

Kali ini kegigihan dan semangat perjuangan mereka kembali menyala, ketika menghadapi kerajaan musuh yang baru, KERAJAAN UCHIHA. Para penduduk turut serta berpatroli dalam kota, memastikan keadaan masih baik-baik saja. Sementara kaum ibu dan anak-anak menjaga rumah mereka dan menyediakan makanan dan minuman yang cukup untuk para keluarga mereka.

Sembari berdoa memohon keselamatan bagi orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

"Hei, disini. Tambah kayu lagi!" pinta seorang penduduk desa kepada rekan sesamanya. "Tidak bisa Sigh. Disini juga kekurangan bahan. Coba... kau minta pada Tetsu saja!" katanya pada pria tersebut. Pria yang bernama Sigh itu mengeluh, "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah kesana meminta, tapi dia juga tidak ada." ujarnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Masih banyak pekerjaannya yang belum selesai, masa ia harus sudahi begitu saja karena tidak ada bahan.

"Aku coba cari ke hutan saja.

Hiro menatapnya khawatir, "Yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku akan menemanimu kalau kau mau?" tanyanya menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak akan lama."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya!"

Pria tersebut berlari menuju hutan utara. Dengan cepat ia memeriksa sekelilingnya guna menemukan kayu yang bisa diambilnya. Namun tidak jauh dari sana ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah lubang besar. Karena penasaran pria tersebut mendekat untuk memeriksanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat lebih dekat. Lubang tersebut begitu dalam hingga memebentuk jalur terowongan didalam tanha.

"Tidak mungkin..."teriaknya kaget. "Lubang ini... bagaimana mungki-" belum sempat ia menghindar, sebuah pukulan keras mengenai belakang kepalanya. Pria tersebut jatuh dan dari dahinya mengalir darah segar. "Ketahuan ya? Hehehehehe... Tapi sayang sudah terlambat." pria berpakaian serba gelap dengan simbol kipas yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang itu, mulai mengecek keadaan sang korban. Dari sakunya ia memasang sesuatu di tubuh pria yang baru saja dipukulnya.

"Benteng yang tidak dapat ditembus. Legenda tersebut... sebentar lagi akan tamat!" ucapnya dengan senyum mematikan.

Sementara itu, Hiro tampak begitu resah menunggu saudaranya. "Kenapa Sigh masih belum kembali? Apa dia kesasar?" batinnya khawatir.

"Mau kemana Hiro?" salah seorang dari temannya menanyakan. "Aku mau melihat Sigh dulu." teriaknya sembari berlalu.

Dengan langkah tergesa Hiro mencari saudaranya di setiap penjuru hutan. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang tergeletak disana. Seketika itu juga matanya melebar menyadari kalau orang tersebut adalah saudara yang dicarinya.

"Demi Tuhan. Sigh!"

Hiro memutar tubuh Sigh, memastikan kondisi pria tersebut. "Sigh, apa yang terjadi padamu? SIGH! SIGH!" teriaknya lagi memanggil-manggil namanya.

Bola mata Sigh sedikit membuka, "Hi-hiro la-larilah da-dari..."

2

"Sini..."

1

Mata Hiro seketika membulat menyadari ada bom ditubuh kakaknya.

0

**DUARRRRRRRRRRR**

Terdengar suara ledakan keras dari arah utara hutan istana. Suaranya yang memekakkan telinga memancing keingintahuan dari para penduduk dan prajurit kerajaan. Mereka dan juga Jenderal Han berbondong-bondong mendatangi lokasi kejadian.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat dua orang mayat yang dikenal sebagai kakak dan adik itu tewas dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Tubuh mereka terbakar habis. Salah satu dari prajurit tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Jenderal! Lihat itu!" serunya menunjuk ke arah tertentu.

Mata Han membulat. "Terowongan rahasia?" _Bagaimana mungkin mereka berhasil membuat lubang rahasia dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Sulit dipercaya._

* * *

"Apa, BOM?" raja Akatsuchi berseru kaget, matanya membelalak. "Benar Yang Mulia. Pasukan musuh berhasil membuat lubang rahasia di hutan utara istana. Pasukan kami baru saja menemukannya. Saat ini Jenderal Han dengan prajurit lain sedang memeriksanya."

Raja Akatsuchi yang semula berdiri, kemudian kembali terduduk dengan lemas. "Bagaimana ini tak kusangka mereka selihai ini. Mereka menyerang titik mati pasukan kita." belum sempat raja melanjutkan, salah seorang prajurit kembali masuk dan membawa kabar baru, "Lapor Yang Mulia. Di daerah barat kota, ditemukan lubang rahasia yang lain. Para penduduk yang menghuni wilayah tersebut tewas seluruhnya oleh mata-mata musuh."

"..."

"Yang Mulia. Anda harus mengeluarkan perintah."

"Yang Mulia?!"

* * *

"Mata-mata?" Rega seketika terkejut. "Apa itu benar?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Benar. Yang Mulia Raja mengeluarkan titah untuk membantu menangkap mata-mata itu. Semua orang tanpa terkecuali yang terlihat mencurigakan untuk segera ditangkap dan diperiksa. Jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang lolos."

Rega menggeram frustasi, "Sial, kenapa bisa begini!" pria itu segera berlari menuju gerbang benteng. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat prajurit-prajurit penjaga disana tewas dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Tidak jauh dari tumpukan mayat tersebut, ia melihat salah seorang prajurit Kiri berdiri sambil memegang teropong.

"Ed?" serunya tidak percaya." Apa yang terjadi disini? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Namun bukan jawaban yang diterimanya melainkan sebuah senyum dingin. Rega menatap tidak percaya, "Kau? jangan-jangan..."

"Benar. Aku adalah mata-mata pasukan Uchiha. Salam kenal senior." ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Pengkhianat!"

"Oh, bukan Reg. Dia bukan pengkhianat... Tapi aku." Zie datang dari belakang dengan pedang besarnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia menghunus tubuh Rega dan menyebabkan luka geretan di sekitar bahunya. Rega berguling kesamping seraya menahan sakit.

"Hebat, kau berhasil menghindar. Benar-benar sesuai dengan tugasmu sebagai kepala pengawal."

Rega makin tidak percaya, "Zie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau... ukh!" Rega merintih menahan sakit. Luka sobekan itu terus mengeluarkan darah. Rasanya sakit bukan main. Ia tidak percaya, Zie temannya sejak masuk sebagai prajurit mengkhianati kerajaan?

"Hahahaha. Kau tetap saja bodoh dan mudah untuk ditipu, teman! Aku bukan Zie, namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Suigetsu. Aku salah satu prajurit andalan dari kerajaan Uchiha. Aku sejak awal datang kemari sebagai mata-mata." ujarnya terang-terangan.

"Prajurit Uchiha? Bagaimana mungkin kau berhasil menyusup masuk?"

"Itu karena strategi brilian dari sang pangeran. Selama beberapa dari kami menyamar menjadi prajurit Kiri. Kami membuat terowongan rahasia di segala penjuru kota. Dengan begitu kami bisa lebih leluasa keluar masuk mencari informasi yang kami perlukan, untuk... pangeran itu!" Suigetsu menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Regi. Ia kembali terkejut melihat orang yang ditunjuk adalah Ed. Prajurit baru yang dipilih oleh jenderalnya sendiri.

"Kau... Pangeran Uchiha itu?"

Mata onixnya membuka perlahan, "Ya! Dan satu-satunya. Suigetsu buka gerbang benteng. Biarkan pasukan kita masuk. Aku sendiri yang akan memusnahkan keempat segel itu!"

Suigetsu menyanggupi dengan terpaksa, "Baiklah pangeran."

Rega tiba-tiba berdiri menghalangi, "Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Empat segel itu ada di tempat berlawanan. Kau tidak mungkin menghancurkannya dalam wakktu bersamaan. Hehehehe, " Rega tertawa mengejek, "Terlebih lagi dimasing-masing tempat ada penyihir hebat yang bertugas untuk melindunginya. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka seorang diri!'

Ejekan tajam dari sang kepala pengawal ternyata tidak mampu menakuti sang pangeran. Pemuda tersebut masih tetap bersiap dalam posisinya. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya memandang gedung menara di selatan. Ditengah keheningan tersebut, Suigetsu tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Apanya yang kucu?" Rega mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

Sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit ia memberikan komentar, "Kau belum pernah mendengar tentang orang itu, rega? Orang itu dijuluki 'Prince of War' karena kekuatan dan kejeniusannya dalam berperang. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun musuh tersebut. Ia tidak pernah kalah sekalipun. Apa kau pikir keberadaannya saat ini hanya kebetulan semata? Asal kau tahu saja, Reg." wajah Suigetsu berubah serius. "Itu semua sudah masuk dalam rencananya."

Melompat dari atas. Pangeran muda tersebut, terjun dengan anggun menuju dasar benteng. Matanya yang segelap onix berubah warna semerah darah.

Suigetsu menunjuk pangeran tersebut dari atas, "Sekarang saksikanlah. Kehancuran dari benteng tak tertembus ini sebentar lagi."

Dengan gerak cepat pangeran tersebut sudah hilang dari pandangan.

**"Kengerian sebenarnya dari Pangeran Uchiha!"**

_(~)_

_Prolog I Complete_

_To be Continued..._

**_(~)_**

* * *

**_A/n : _**

**Fade To Black**, adalah fic kedua saya, setelah **Darker Than Night**. Cerita ini mengusung tema kerajaan yang diberi tambahan nuansa dunia modern seorang tokoh bernama **Hyuuga Hinata** yang terjebak masuk kedunia lain demi menyelamatkan seseorang yang dicintainya, **Sabaku Gaara.** Disana dia terjebak perang perebutan kekuasaan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan tokoh utama lainnya yaitu **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Bergenre campuran, antara fantasi, adventure, action, hurt-comfort, mystery, criminal dan romance. Tema yang saya ambil disini adalah tema kepahlawanan yang dipadukan dengan unsur gelap dan kejam yang menjadi adegan awal dalam fic kali ini.

Ini adalah kisah sedih dan mengharukan yang bertujuan untuk menunjukkan betapa berat dan menyakitkannya sebuah perjuangan dan beban yang ditanggung masing-masing karakternya. Bagaimana sebuah kebahagiaan harus hilang tertelan oleh takdir dan masa depan.

Dengan menitikberatkan pada cerita tersebut, saya ingin menampilkan sebuah 'ikatan yang mendalam' diantara masing-masing protagonis dan bagaimana mereka menjalani hidupnya.

Meskipun cerita ini lebih berunsur kekerasan dan pertikaian, saya juga akan menampilkan genre favorit para reader yaitu love triangle dan sedikit humor.

Satu lagi, masing-masing pairing disini akan memiliki ikatan yang berbeda dengan pair lainnya. Untuk Sasuhina dan Gaahina saya akan mengambil tema : FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, dan ENEMY. Kalian para reader akan melihat perbedaan ikatan diantara kedua pair tersebut.

Inspirasi dari fic ini saya ambil dari FINAL FANTASY XV, The Tragedy of HAMLET, dan masih banyak lagi. Hope you like it.


	2. Prolog II Uchiha Sasuke

**A/n : Terima kasih untuk para reviewer. Maaf kalau prolog berisi tokoh-tokoh OOC. Tokoh yang ada dalam chapter ini hanya sekedar tokoh pembantu juga untuk mengenal karakter tokoh Sasuke dalam sudut pandang orang lain. Saya ingin membuat sebuah fic yang agak berbeda jenis penulisan dan alur Naruto pada umumnya.**

** Fic ini adalah cerita berunsur kepahlawanan. Tokoh utama disini adalah Sasuke, Hinata dan Gaara. Bagaimana tokoh-tokoh protagonis yang berasal dari dunia berbeda bertemu satu sama lainnya. Berisi love triangle. Anda akan nangis bacanya.**

**Untuk memudahkan mengerti harap baca 2-3 kali. Tambahan apabila reader mendengarkan lagu coba putar lagu OST Final Fantasy 15, coba deh cari di youtube,** **fic ini penuh dengan surprise. Saya harap follower fic ini akan banyak seperti fic saya sebelumnya, DARKER THAN NIGHT. Aminnn!**

**Terakhir, happy reading!**

"Pasukan berkuda! Ungsikan para penduduk ke lapangan istana! Pasukan istana kejar penyusup dengan pedang kalian! Sisanya pasukan pengawal lindungi Yang Mulia Raja! Semuanya... MAJU!" seru Jenderal Han membakar semangat para pasukan. Para pasukan yang dipimpinnya maju bergerak dengan amarah yang tak dapat dibendung. Berjuang demi raja dan negeri yang dicintainya.

"Jenderal, keadaan ini sangat berbahaya. Tak kusangka ada mata-mata yang berani menyusup ke dalam markas." ucap salah seorang bawahannya.

"Kau benar. Situasi ini sangat genting. Kita harus cepat menangkap para penyusup itu sebelum musuh menye-" belum sempat Jenderal Han melanjutkan terdengar suara ledakan yang teramat keras dari arah timur laut. "Bunyi apa itu? Jangan-jangan..."

Seorang prajurit berkuda datang menerobos barikade, "Lapor Jenderal. Pasukan Uchiha...! Mereka datang mengepung benteng dari segala arah. Jumlahnya kira-kira lima ribu orang." terangnya dihinggapi rasa panik.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

_Pemuda itu dijuluki "Prince of War"_

_Matanya hitam segelap onix ... Wajahnya tampan namun dingin tidak memiliki perasaan  
_

_Kemampuan bertarungnya yang menakjubkan memaksanya turun ke medan perang_

_Diusianya yang masih muda ia harus menanggung beban berat_

_Sebagai pangeran terakhir bagi kerajaannya_

_dan juga..._

_Senjata Pembunuh  
_

_._

**"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so." **  
**- William Shakespeare **

.

Inspiration Based from Fantasy and Reality

Genre : Advent, action, fantasy, hurt-comfort, romance

Warning : Bloody Scene, Danger, Many More

Character: Sasuke U. Hinata H. Gaara S.

Dont Like Dont Read

I do not own Naruto

.

.

**~FADE TO BLACK~**

**Lightning Chrome Present**

**PROLOG II : Uchiha Sasuke  
**

**.**

**.**

"Musuh akhirnya datang." bisiknya pelan. Seorang pria berjubah putih dengan tongkat sihir ditangannya memandang batu segel yang tersimpan rapi didepannya. "Menyerang dari dalam kota. Membuat bingung pasukan raja, kemudian menyerang dari depan gerbang. Sungguh cerdas sekali. Tapi semua sia-sia saja selama kau belum mengalahkan kami..." ada nada sejenak sebelum mata emas miliknya melirik ke belakang. Menyadari tamu yang tak diundang datang menemuinya.

"Pangeran Uchiha!"

Sesosok manusia berpakaian perang muncul dari belakang. Mata merah miliknya menyala dari dalam kegelapan. Sorot matanya tampak datar seperti biasanya, tidak ada tekanan sama sekali. Sudut bibirnya sedikit naik keatas, "Kau menyadari kehadiranku? Padahal aku ingin mengejutkanmu dari belakang. Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu, wizard!" ucapnya meberikan sebuah senyum palsu.

Penyihir yang merupakan salah satu prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Kiri tersebut memberikan senyum balasannya. Dengan penuh kesopanan dan tata krama ia membungkuk memberi hormat. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan 'Prince of War' yang legendaris. Kabar mengenai kehebatanmu sudah terdengar sampai ke penjuru negeri. Namun sayangnya kau memilih lawan yang buruk kali ini." seringai keji muncul diwajah sang penyihir.

"Kau datang kesini untuk menemui ajalmu, pangeran!"

Pangeran tersebut terkikik geli. Tidak merasa takut sedikitpun akan gertakan sambal dari penyihir di depannya. Ia malah balik menantang sang penyihir. "Begitukah... sungguh terhormat kau mengenalku, wizard. Tapi sayang aku datang kemari bukan untuk mati. Aku datang untuk membunuhmu!" tunjuuknya penuh dengan arogansi dan kesombongan yang dimilikinya.

"Membunuhku? Hahahaha!" Penyihir tersebut tertawa lepas. "Kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa pangeran! Kami empat penyihir putih terkuat dari Kiri. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami. Para penjaga dari segel pelindung. Orang-orang yang bersumpah untuk mempertahankan kerajaan apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan kami biarkan negeri ini jatuh di tangan orang-orang sepertimu!"

Pangeran bermata onix itu mulai terkekeh. Sirat wajahnya penuh dengan kekejaman dan perasaan ingin menyiksa lawannya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" penyihir tersebut mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau bilang kami? Heh... Siapa yang kau maksud. Apa maksudmu ketiga orang bodoh dengan jubah putih dan tongkat sihirnya yang tidak berguna itu? Kalau maksudmu mereka, aku harus minta maaf. Karena temanmu baru saja kubunuh dan mayatnya kubuang dari jendela menara."

Pangeran muda itu menunjuk ke arah jendela, "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

"Kau...!" Penyihir tersebut berlari mendekati jendela. Betapa marah dan terkejutnya ia melihat ketiga temannya tewas mengenaskan karena jatuh dari ketinggian. "Teman-teman!" teriaknya. "Teman-teman!"

"Kau lihat sekarang!" pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

"Kau!" Penyihir tersebut mulai memaki "DASAR BIADAB!"

"Benar. Kau benar. Aku memang biadab. Perang mengharuskan kita berbuat begitu. Demikian pula denganku. Tujuanku datang kesini untuk menyelesaikan misi yang kuterima dari Yang Mulia Raja Fugaku Uchiha. Dan tak peduli siapapun dia - selama dia adalah musuh, maka aku akan menghancurkannya."

Pemuda itu melepasan pedang kusanagi dari sarungnya. Mengarahkannya dengan tepat ke arah satu-satunya musuh di depannya.

"Jadi... aku akan membunuhmu dan membiarkanmu mati menyusul teman-temanmu yang menunggu di alam sana! Maka bersiaplah!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

**"Lightning Thunder!"**

**"Shining Shield!"**

Aliran petir dari pedang kusanagi datang menyerang sang penyihir. Namun pernyihir tersebut dapat menangkisnya dengan sihir pelindung.

"Sihir pelindung. Sampai kapan kekuatan sihir pelindungmu dapat menahan serangan petirku!" terdengar tawa meremehkan dari sang pangeran Uchiha.

_"Ukh, kekuatan yang luar biasa. Hanya dengan satu serangan saja sudah membuat seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Inikah kekuatan sebenarnya dari Pangeran Bermata Merah?" batin sang penyihir. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia memaksakan sihir pelindung tersebut untuk terus mempertahankan dirinya._

Namun seakan bisa membaca gerakannya, Sang Pangeran menambah halilintar dan menghancurkan tembok pertahanan dari penyihir tersebut.

Segera setelah sihir pelindung itu sirna, pangeran itu melesat dan memberikan lawannya sebuah pukulan. Penyihir itu jatuh terjerembab. Lengannya membentur batu penyegel. Darah segar mengucur dari dahi, bibir dan lengannya yang terluka.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

Pangeran tersebut makin meremehkan, "Menyedihkan sekali. Inikah kekuatan dari penyihir putih? Benar-benar mengecewakan. Rasanya aku harus menarik kembali kata-kataku tadi untuk tidak meremehkan kau." ujarnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Merasa jengah melihat lawannya yang masih belum bangkit dari kejatuhannya.

Dengan segala upaya dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, penyihir itu mulai perlahan-lahan bangkit. Diambilnya tongkat sihirnya yang terjatuh. Sambil menatap benci ke arah pangeran, ia mulai merapalkan mantera. Memberikan serangan terbaik yang dimilikinya."Masih belum." ucapnya.

"FIRE FLAME!" teriaknya bersamaan dengan itu sebuah bola besar keluar dari tongkatnya. Terbang dengan kecepatan luar biasa menerjang ke arah pangeran musuh. "Rasakan itu Uchiha!" umpatnya senang menyaksikan musuh besarnya terbungkus bola api yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

_Ia tidak akan bisa selamat dari jurus api andalannya, pikir penyihir tersebut._

Namun mendadak tawa kesenangannya menghilang tatkala melihat api tersebut mulai padam dan pangeran tersebut keluar dari bungkusan api ciptaannya.

"Apa?" teriaknya tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin.."

"Fire flame." pangeran tersebut tersenyum sinis. "Jurus berelemen api. Sungguh jurus kesukaanku. Namun sayang masih level rendah. Sekarang akan kuajarkan kau jurus revolusi dari Fire Flame."

Dalam waktu singkat pemuda berambut raven tersebut menggumamkan mantera dan menciptakan sebuah bola raksasa. "Nah sekarang rasakan ini.." dengan kuda-kuda menyerang, pemuda tersebut berteriak.

"BLAST HELL!"

Dalam sekejap bola api raksasa itu menelan penyihir tersebut. Membuat pria tersebut meronta karena terbakar hingga tewas. Bruk~ suara debuman keras terdengar sampai ke gendang telinga pemuda tersebut. Dengan langkah mendekat ia melemparkan ucapan serapahnya.

"Benar-benar memalukan."geramnya. "Aku menggunakan jurus ini untuk melawan penyihir kacangan sepertimu."

Bola matanya yang semula merah kembali menjadi hitam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari mayat penyihir itu kembali ke tujuannya yang semula. Batu bersegel.

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah hampir habis." Pangeran itu mulai memasang bom waktu dia atasnya. "Aku sudah memasang tiga bom di tiga titik lainnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga semuanya meledak. Dan... sesuai janjiku tadi. Aku akan mempertemukan kau dengan teman-temanmu."

Dan bom tersebut mulai bergerak.

3

2

"Selamat tinggal!"

1

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya.

**DUARRRRRRRRR! Keempat bom meledak.**

**.**

**.**

_Sementara itu di luar menara-_

"Menara sihir meledak? Tidak mungkin. Apa ada seseorang yang berhasil mengalahkan penyihir putih?" batin jenderal Han tidak percaya.

"Jenderal!" seorang prajurit mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu keluar menara. Bisa dilihatnya ada seseorang yang berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang tegas. Tanpa keraguan dan penuh dengan kesombongan. Anehnya pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak kelihatan terluka.

"Ed?" Jenderal Han berteriak, menyadari identitas pemuda tersebut. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disana?"tanyanya penuh keheranan.

Melihat mantan atasannya, pemuda berkode sandi Ed tersebut menyeringai, dengan ibu jarinya ia menunjuk menara yang meledak di belakangnya. Mata Han melebar. "Kau mata-mata?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan pedang.

"Lebih dari itu Jenderal." jawabnya sambil menutup mata. Ia lalu mulai melepaskan baju perang yang dimilikinya, memperlihatkan baju perang khas simbol Uchiha yang dikenakan didalamnya. "Nama asliku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Pewaris terakhir dari Tahta Agung Uchiha." ucapnya.

"Prince of War." Ucapannya itu sontak saja menimbulkan keterkejutan luar biasa dari pasukan musuh di depannya.

* * *

"Pewaris terakhir?"

"Ya, pewaris terakhir. Nama lengkapnya adalah Yang Mulia Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke II. Putra bungsu dari Yang Mulia Raja Fugaku Uchiha XII. Sekaligus putra mahkota dan pengganti sebagai raja Uchiha kelak. Julukannya adalah 'Prince of War'. Semenjak berusia tujuh tahun, anak itu sudah dibebani tugas untuk ikut serta dalam peperangan. Semua yang menjadi musuh kami tewas ditangan anak itu. Karena itulah kami para penduduk Uchiha menyebutnya 'senjata perang'." Suigetsu mulai membeberkan identitas asli pangerannya.

Matanya beralih menatap menara sihir. "Lihatlah! Menara sihir hancur. keempat segel pelindung yang kau bangga-banggakan itu hancur tak bersisa. Sihir pelindung dalam kota akhirnya lenyap sedikit demi sedikit."

Sorot matanya semakin terlihat gelap, ia memandang sebentar Rega sebelummengeluarkan sesuatu dari baju perangnya. Sebuat terompet.

"Waktunya mengakhiri semuanya." dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Suigetsu membunyikan terompet tersebut. Memberikan sinyal bagi pasukan Uchiha yang menunggu di luar gerbang. "Bersiaplah pasukan Uchiha akan mulai menyerbu masuk!" tawanya lantang.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi terompet yang menandakan perang. Seluruh pasukan Uchiha yang menunggu, mulai membentuk barikade masuk.

"Itu tandanya. PASUKAN UCHIHA. SERBU!" perintah komandan pasukan -Juugo. Dan... lima ribu tentara mulai menyerbu memasuki benteng.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Hahahaha... begitu ya. Sejak hari pertama kau datang. Kedatanganmu yang menyelamatkanku dari serangan pasukan gurun... itu semua hanya sandiwara!" Jenderal Han tertawa menyembunyikan perasaan kesal dan marahnya. Kesal karena sudah dibohongi dan marah karena pengkhianatan prajurit yang dipercayainya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Keparat!"

Trang... terdengar bunyi pedang berbenturan. "Aku akan membunuhmu disini, BOCAH!"

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai, "Lakukan kalau kau bisa, Jenderal! Aku juga ingin mencoba kekuatanmu sebagai prajurit terbaik negeri ini. Tunjukkan padaku kemampuanmu!" tantangnya balik. Detik berikutnya duel maut antar keduanya tidak dapat dielakkan.

* * *

"Yang Mulia Raja. Situasi sekarang tidak aman. Pasukan musuh mulai menyerang benteng depan. Prajurit kami sudah tidak sanggup menahan mereka. Anda harus menyingkir dari tempat ini. Yang Mulia!" seorang bawahan raja menunduk hormat memberikan laporannya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Dimana Jenderal Han?"

"Jenderal Han dilaporkan sedang bertarung dengan seorang pemuda. Menurut informasi yang saya terima, pemuda itu adalah Prince of War. Pangeran musuh itu berhasil melepaskan empat segel pelindung dan memporak-porandakan pertahanan kita, Yang Mulia."

Raja Akaboshi menggigit bibirnya, "_Han..._ Berapa lama sampai pasukan Uchiha sampai ke istana utama?"

"Kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi Yang Mulia. Anda harus segera lari ke tempat yang aman. Kami sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda baginda."

"Bagaimana dengan rakyat?"

Dengan nada takut tangan kanan raja tersebut menjawab,"S-saya kira mereka sudah aman diungsikan ke lapangan istaba, Yang Mulia."

Mata raja tersebut melebar seketika, "APA KAU BILANG? Kau menyuruhku lari sementara rakyat sedang cemas berharap pertolongan kita." serunya dengan nada tinggi. "KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN MEREKA, Trios!"

Pria yang bernama Trios itu kembali meyakinkan, "T-tapi Yang Mulia. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Pasukan musuh sebentar lagi akan datang. Mereka mengincar nyawa Yang Mulia!"

"Raja atau bukan kita tetap harus menyelamatkan mereka."

"Tapi Yang Mu-"

"Trios! Dengarkan aku. Aku tahu posisimu sebagai dewan penasehat istana. Namun disinilah aku sebagai RAJANYA. Aku yang berhak mengatur dan mengambil keputusannya. Raja ada demi rakyatnya. Namun tanpa rakyat raja tidak akan ada. Kau mengerti, bukan?"

"... Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia." jawabnya dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Sekarang... dengarkan semuanya. Selamatkan para penduduk yang tersisa. Utamakan wanita dan anak-anak. Apapun yang terjadi bantu mereka untuk selamat dari serangan musuh. Kita lakukan atas nama Kerajaan Kiri!"

"Perintah raja telah turun." Trios berdiri memandang sekelilingnya. "Pasukan KIRI! BERSIAP MAJU!"

* * *

"Tidak ada apa-apanya." darah terus menetes dari pedang kusanagi. Jenderal Han baru saja tewas dibunuh olehnya. Semua prajurit musuh yang tersisa juga telah mati dihabisi olehnya dalam waktu yang singkat. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Benteng AKABOSHI kini telah porak-poranda.

Sekarang tujuan utamanya adalah mencari Raja Akaboshi dan memintanya menyerahkan Shadow Crystal.

.

.

"Ibu... Ibu! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang anak perempuan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Layla. Kita harus pergi. Sebentar lagi musuh akan datang. Kita harus menyusul saudara kita lainnya." jelas ibunya. Mereka berdua adalah sisa penduduk dari kerajaan Kiri. Situasi yang mendadak berubah genting memaksa mereka menjauh dari medan pertempuran. Bersama penduduk lain, mereka terus berlari kearah barat. Berharap selamat dari serangan tentara musuh.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?" tanya Layla.

"Ayah akan segera menyusul kita. Ayo cepat!"

"Tidak... Kita harus menunggu ayah." Anak perempuan tersebut menangis menoleh ke belakangnya. Bunyi bom dan ledakan terus mengusik gendang telinganya. "AYAHHH! AYAHHH!" panggilnya terus menangis. "AYAH!" genggaman di tangan kecilnya terus mengerat.

.

.

Sementara itu di benteng terdepan, terjadi pembantaian prajurit Kiri oleh pasukan Uchiha. Dipimpin oleh Juugo yang bertugas sebagai kapten pasukan.

"Yuhuuu... Inilah namanya pembantaian. Satu demi satu prajurit musuh tumbang dengan anggunnya. Bagaimana keadaan disana, Juugo?"

"Kau harus memanggilku kapten, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu memasang wajah jijik pada temannya itu, "Baiklah, kapten. Seratus dua puluh satu. Bagaimana denganmu? Sampai dimana hitungan prajurit yang kau bunuh?" tanyanya sembari menusukkan pedang besar kesayangannya pada salah satu prajurit Kiri yang masih tersisa. "Sekarang, seratus dua puluh dua." tawanya penuh kebanggaan.

"Dua ratus tiga puluh empat."

"APA? Sial lebih banyak dariku."

"Kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi, Suigetsu." saran Juugo.

Diantara pasukan Uchiha, keduanya Juugo dan Suigetsu adalah prajurit terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Pangeran Sasuke. Sifat keduanya yang tidak mau kalah juga kemampuan keduanya yang melebihi prajurit biasa, membuat keduanya menjadi prajurit andalan sekaligus yang paling dipercaya oleh Yang Mulia Pangeran. Terbukti sebagian besar dari musuh yag berhasil dibunuh, berkat jasa dari keduanya.

"Lihat saja Juugo! Kali ini aku akan menyalipmu!" Suigetsu makin gencar menebaskan pedangnya. Memberikan serangan terbaiknya pada musuh-musuh didapannya. Juugo memutar alis, "Sudah kubilang panggil aku kap-" mendadak ucapannya terhenti melihat ada seorang prajurit yang menyerang suigetsu dari langit.

"Suigetsu! Atas!" teriak Juugo memperingati. Sontak saja Suigetsu menengadah dan mendapati dirinya menjadi sasaran serangan yang empuk.

"Sial-" dirinya mau tidak mau harus siap mendapatkan kemungkinan terburuk. Namun baru saja ia pasrah, prajurit yang akan menyerangnya malah jatuh dan tewas begitu saja. Pemuda bergigi runcing itu menyeringai menemukan siapa penolongnya. "Pangeran?"

"Yang Mulia Pangeran!" seru Juugo dari samping.

Sosok yang dipanggil keduanya sebagai pangeran tersebut menatap mereka penuh dengan nada dingin. "Kalian terlalu banyak membuang waktu." ungkapya. "Suigetsu, kau dan pasukan hadapi musuh disini. Dan kau Juugo, ikut aku!" perintahnya penuh mpemaksaan.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Juugo mengikuti pangerannya.

"Tunggu dulu, pangeran!" Suigetsu menahan mereka dengan teriakannya. "Sampai dimana hitunganmu?"

"Seribu enam ratus tujuh puluh." jawabnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun kebelakang.

"...! WHAT THE FUCK?" Suigetsu melongo mendengarnya.

* * *

"Kenapa? Ini harus terjadi...?" Raja Akaboshi menitikkan air matanya. Dihadapannya putri Seirene -putri tunggalnya- meninggal dengan perut yang tertusuk. "Kenapa mereka membunuhnya?" serunya seketika menjerit. Dihadapannya raja mereka tengah menangis meratapi kepergian putrinya.

"Yang Mulia, AWAS!" Sebuah panah melesat ke arah Raja Akaboshi. Namun seorang prajurit maju melindungi rajanya dengan menjadikan tubuhnya perisai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!"

"Y-yang Mulia... Ce-cepatlah la-lari..." ucapnya dengan nada terbata karena kesakitan.

"Maaf. Tapi itu tidak mungkin."

Suara berat nan dingin itu memaksa Raja Akaboshi dan pengawal yang dimilikinya menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemuda yang dikhawatirkannya datang dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah. Darah prajurit yang dicintainya.

"Kau! Pangeran dari Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." geramnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Saya datang atas perintah ayah saya, Fugaku untuk menghabisi anda."

"... Senjata perang Fugaku ya. Menyedihkan sekali seorang ayah tega memperlakukan anaknya sendiri seperti boneka."

"Anda tidak mengenal siapa ayah saya."

"Ya, kau benar pangeran. Aku tidak mengenal ayahmu dengan jelas. Satu hal yang kutahu. Ayah yang baik tidak akan pernah meyuruh anaknya untuk mengambil nyawa orang lain. Seperti yang ayahmu lakukan!" seru Raja Akaboshi8.

"Baik atau tidak, bukan anda yang memutuskan. Sekarang katakan padaku dimana kristal itu kau sembunyikan!"

"Huhuhu. Sampai matipun tidak akan pernah kuberitahu!"

Untuk sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Ia lakukan memberikan tanda bagi prajuritnya. "Baiklah. Juugo bawa pria ini. Ikat tangannya. Bawa dia ke menara tertinggi!"

"APA? Mau apa kalian?" Raja Akaboshi berontak, ia memandang putrinya dengan perasaan sedih luar biasa. "Seirene... Seirene!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di singgasana tertinggi di atas menara. Dengan cawan berisi anggur, ia menikmati pertunjukan yang akan hadir sebentar lagi.

"APA yang mau kalian lakukan, Hah!"

"Sabarlah Yang Mulia. Duduklah di sebelahku. Kita nikmati pertunjukan yang akan mulai sebentar lagi." Sasuke mempersilahkan tamu kehormatannya duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian di lapangan istana masuklah beratus ratus-penduduk yang datang dengan kondisi terikat tangannya. Pria maupun wanita, hingga orang tua dan anak-anak.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Lihat saja."

Tiba-tiba dari arah selatan masuklah puluhan prajurit berkuda Uchiha dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka mengenakan pelindung kepala dan baju besi. Mereka mulai melakukan penyerangan dan pembantaian bagi kaum Kiri tersebut. Dihadapan rajanya sendiri, pasukan tersebut membunuhi penduduk tersebut secara brutal.

"Tidaaaaaaak! Hentikaaaaan! Jangan lukai mereka! Kumohon akan kulakukan apapun. Jangan bunuh mereka. Mereka tidak bersalah!" pinta raja Kiri sambil menangis. Ia tidak sanggup melihat penduduk yang dicintainya mati secara tragis di hadapannya.

Ctik. Sasuke dengan jarinya, menyuruh pasukannya untuk berhenti. "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku dimana kristal itu. Atau kau mau melihat rakyatmu mati?" Sasuke membisiki sesuatu di telinganya, "Pilihan ada di tanganmu."

* * *

Sasuke menyaksikan semuanya terbakar dari atas kuda kesayangannya. Pepohonan, rumah, menara, hingga mayat-mayat penduduknya. Semuanya habis dilalap oleh api ciptaannya. Benteng Akaboshi yang tak dapat ditembus, hanya tinggal sejarah. Mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap satu demi satu sisa penduduk Kiri yang kini menjadi tawanannya.

Terlihat wajah mereka banyak yang dirundung kesedihan, kesakitan, kemarahan dan kebencian. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sebetulnya ia diperintahkan oleh Raja untuk membunuh semuanya, namun karena janjinya pada Raja Akaboshi, pemuda tersebut tetap membiarkan mereka hidup. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji meskipun dengan musuh sekalipun.

"Akhirnya semua selesai juga." Suigetsu nyengir memperlihatkan gigi runcingnya. "Pertarungan dengan Rega benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga. Tak kusangka ia begitu ngotot ingin mengalahkanku. Padahal ia sedang terluka."

Juugo menepuk bahu Suigetsu, "Tapi toh akhirnya kau menang juga."

Sambil berkuda, Suigetsu mencibir, " Menang melawan orang yang terluka, tidak membanggakan, Juugo!"

"Kapten...!"

"Lebih enak memanggilmu Juugo saja!"

"Kau!"

"Kenapa dia tidak mengalah saja sih. Dan mati merana begitu saja...! Benar-benar membuatku susah saja!" Suigetsu mengeluh tidak habis pikir.

"Karena ada orang yang ingin dia lindungi."

Suigetsu menoleh kaget, "Gery- eh bukan Shikamaru? Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

Shikamaru menjawab menahan kuap, "Aku sudah disini dari tadi. Bertarung benar-benar merepotkan. Lebih baik tidur di kereta saja."

"Pantas kau tidak ada dari tadi. Kau kabur ya?"

Sasuke diam tidak mengindahkan pertengkaran ketiganya. Ia memandang matahari yang tenggelam.

"Melindungi ya...? Benar-benar bodoh. Dia tetap mati pada akhirnya." Sasuke melirik bungkusan berisi kepala raja Kiri yang baru saja dipasungnya. "Demikian pula dengan raja itu!" bisiknya dingin. Ia menarik kekang kuda kesayangannya, meneruskan perjalanan menuju istananya.

.

.

_Melindungi adalah hal bodoh_

_Kau tidak bisa melindungi... Tak terkecuali dirimu sendiri_

_._

**-Uchiha Sasuke-**

**The Last Prince of Uchiha Kingdom**

**Prolog II Complete**

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**A/n : Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Bingung ya? Wajar cerita beda jauh dengan komik ninja. Saya harap kalian semua menyukainya. Masih prolog belum chapter utama. Harap reader bersabar. sekali lagi tolong review dari pembaca. Terima kasih.**

**Lightning Chrome**

**The Crazy Cruel of Author**


End file.
